Primera historia:Edward y Leah
by MikahBabasonica
Summary: Un romance prohibido entre Edward y Leah, relato casi corto aun sin terminar. No contiene lemons , SIN FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA.


Primera historia: Edward y Leah (relato corto)

Leah estaba realmente confundida al ver a Edward con Bella y Reneesme. Eran una familia perfecta , sin duda alguna, y ella sintió mucha nostalgia ,ya que estaba sola, ligada a un destino del cual quería escapar.

Se sentó cerca del alcantilado, mirando ese oscuro mar, preguntándose si así tenía su alma.

De repente, apareció Edward a su lado… llevaba consigo una sonrisa en su rostro, y hablo con esa voz tan perfecta que tenia:

-Estas bien Leah?-.

Ella lo miro nostálgica, y le respondió con un hilo de voz:

-Estoy bien-.

Edward la miro fijamente, tratando de penetrar en su mente, y hablo antes que ella:

-Te sientes realmente sola.

Ella pestañeo dos veces en un intento de decir "si".

-Llevas contigo la condena de ser la única mujer lobo y eso te preocupa, no es así?-.

Y así comienza la relación de "amistad" entre ellos. Leah poco a poco empezaba a olvidar a Sam, y a Edward le resultaba agradable estar cerca de ella .Pero todo fue tan rápido que su amistad se fue convirtiendo en algo más.

Leah no se podía concentrar en su tarea de cuidar la reservar y Edward sentía que sus deseos por Bella disminuían poco a poco.

Bella lo intuía, pero jamás sospecharía de Leah , ella no era santa de su devoción , pero para Bella Leah había elegido estar sola y nada podía hacerla cambiar de opinión… Eso era lo que ella creía.

Ambos sentían que eso iba mas allá de lo permitido( ya que siempre serian enemigos naturales, él estaba casado y tenia una hija, y ella estaba imprimada de Sam) ,decidieron no verse por un tiempo.

Los meses pasaron y ellos sufrían por sus sentimientos. Querían verse, tenerse uno al otro ,pero no podían. Bella vigilaba constantemente los movimientos de Edward y la pequeña Reneesme sentía como su padre estaba distante de su madre.

Hasta que Edward encontró una excusa perfecta para poder correr a los brazos de Leah: Reneesme iría de visita a la reserva, a ver a Jacob. Al llegar dejo a Reneesme en la casa de Billy y Jake y se fue rápidamente con la excusa de que estaba hambriento y debía ir a cazar.

Al llegar al bosque, la encontró a Leah subida en un árbol. La miro sonriendo y subió hasta donde estaba ella. Intento tomarla entre sus brazos, pero esa reacción provoco el enojo de Leah , que se convirtió en lobo y salto del árbol. Edward se divirtió ante esto, y corrió tras ella por el bosque gris.

Llegaron a una cabaña abandonada, venida a menos. Leah volvió a su forma humana y le dijo en voz baja:

-Pasa-. Intento con todas sus fuerzas no pensar, ya que eso haría que toda la manada se enterase de eso.

Era su secreto y el de Edward.

Edward la miro fijo, aun sonriendo y la puerta se cerro tras él.

Los días pasaron y Leah luchaba con su mente para no pensar en Edward. Mientras mas contenía su ira, mas posibilidades de ocultar su secreto tenia.

Sam noto en ella que algo raro pasaba, ya que Leah no entraba en fase hace tiempo.

-Dime la verdad Leah… que te pasa realmente?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Leah no levanto la mirada, se quedo muda ,intentando encontrar la palabra correcta. Iria con la verdad pero no le diría lo suyo con Edward.

-Estoy harta de todo esto! No veo la hora de irme lejos y no volver jamás.

Sam conocía de pues a cabeza esa historia, Leah nunca planeo su vida en la reserva. Ella tenia un alma libre y rebelde, difícil de entender.

-Esta bien Leah. Sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras.-.

Edward se sentía culpable por serle infiel a Bella, y sabia que ella jamás se lo perdonaría en lo que durara su eternidad, la amaba , si , pero sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Leah lo hacían dudar.

Una tarde, Bella se acerco a Edward dispuesta a saber la verdad. Lo miro fijamente, intentando seducirlo ya que hacia tiempo que no tenia intimidad con él. Al notar su rechazo le pregunto angustiada:

-Dime que te pasa- sus palabras eran apenas un susurro. Edward mantuvo la vista clavada en el suelo, intentando no herir a Bella, jamás le diría la verdad.

-Bella-intento mantenerse fuerte- empiezo a dudar de mis sentimientos hacia ti-.

Bella sintió como su mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas y desespera le dijo:

-Quien demonios es ella?!...Edward!. – Edward la tomo por los hombros y la abrazo, a punto de decirle la verdad.

-Es Leah-. Su voz fría y aspera la dejo totalmente desconcertada. "_Leah , Leah… ella no!.Como puede ser? Justo ella?"_.

-Sucedió Bella , te juro, ninguno de los dos lo premedito , fue algo que sucedió y ya-.

-Asi , tan calmado lo dices?- rugio Bella furiosa.- Y Reneesme? No pensaste en ella, en nuestra hijita?-.

-Si Bella. Ella entenderá, es una niña muy inteligente. Siempre la vendre a ver-.

-O sea que esto es el final?- pregunto angustiada.

-No lo quiero, si , pero mis sentimientos hacia Leah son mas fuertes- respondió con su suave voz atercipelada.

Salio corriendo a toda velocidad y espero a Leah en el prado. Leah llego y lo abrazo fuertemente, no quería soltarlo nunca, pero ya era tiempo de dejarlo ir.

-Edward- dijo acariciando su rostro perfecto.

-Leah- le dio un suave beso en sus labios.

-Ya es hora- . La voz de Leah removió algo dentro de Edward. Algo que modificaria hasta el lugar mas profundo de su alma-.

-Quiero que seas feliz. No debes arruinar tu vida por mí, yo no valgo nada amor-.

Edward la miro entristecido, acaricio su cabello, quería huir de ese momento, no quería escuchar lo que Leah le decía.

-Te amo Leah . Te amo demasiado, y no te dejare ir. Eres lo mas importante para mí, toda la vida estuve esperando por ti. Por una falsa ilusión creía que Bella era ese amor, pero no, eras tu. Se que estamos juntos en esta circunstancia, pero me divorciare de Bella y sere libre y podre estar contigo-. Leah negó con la cabeza, las lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Lo que decía Edward le dolia el alma, pero no quería que la pequeña Reneesme se quede sin padre.

-Mejor me marchare por un tiempo… hasta que me olvide de ti. Perdóname, pero tu no puedes arruinar tu vida por mi. Ámala y protégela, se que has luchado mucho para llegar adonde estas. Te amo pero… no podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que por mi culpa se rompió una familia.-

Leah se marcho y por un tiempo no sabieron nada de ella. Edward y Bella se dieron otra oportunidad, pero Edward jamás logro olvidar a Leah , fingía ante Bella.

Pasaron cuatro años y Reneesme se convirtió en toda una jovencita. Edward se había recibido de Harvard con honores y ya tenía su segundo título. Todos estaban estables y Edward sentía que ya estaba olvidando a Leah.

Todos festejaban la graduación de Edward en la gran casa Cullen y Leah estaciono fuera de esta. Toco el timbre y Rosalie le abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a Leah de la mano de un niño, un hermoso niño que se le hacia familiar.

-Leah! Que haces aquí?-le pregunto gentilmente.

-Me invito él a su graduación-le respondió Leah con una delicada sonrisa en su rostro. Rosalie la invito a pasar y saludo al niño.

-Cual es su nombre?-le pregunto curiosa a Leah.

-Harry-.

-Como tu padre- le dijo Rosalie con los ojos brillantes.

Edward la diviso entre la gente y sintió como si su corazón volviese a latir. Se quedo petrificado delante de ella al ver al niño que la tomaba de la mano fuertemente.

-Leah… has asistido- le dijo sonriendo efusivamente. – Y el niño?-.

-Mi hijo- le respondió Leah nerviosa.

-Viniste con su padre?

-Eh… no.

Observo detalladamente al niño y ser sorprendió al notar lo hermoso que era.

-Es un niño hermoso-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

En eso apareció Bella y tomo a Edward de la mano y se sorprendió al ver a Leah.

-Has regresado- le dijo de manera fría y distante.

-Sí, y no sola- contesto Leah de manera cautelosa. Leah estaba mas hermosa que antes y esto despertó un poco de envidia en Bella, aunque sentía que era absurdo sentir eso, pues ella se consideraba superior a ella por su belleza vampírica. Molesta, desvío su mirada de esta y poso sus ojos en el niño. Se tenso y Edward pudo notarlo.

-No puede ser- susurro despacio.

-Que sucede amor?- le pregunto preocupado Edward.

-Deberíamos hablar los tres , a solas. Leah, puedes..?-

-Sí, claro-. Respondió Leah.

-No mami, no me dejes solo- le suplico el niño por lo bajo a su madre-.

-Estarás bien amor-le contesto dulcemente al niño.

-Puedes andar por donde quieras, estarás bien-le dijo tiernamente Bella al niño. Sentía un extraño afecto al niño, era como si algo lo uniese con él.

El niño soltó lentamente la mano de su madre y se fue dando saltitos. Esto le recordó a Bella a Alice, y sonrió contenta.

Se dirigieron hasta el precioso jardín de los Cullen y Bella hablo con firmeza ,intentando mantener la calma.

-Dilo Leah , dilo de una maldita vez- le indico controlando su ira. Leah se quedo callada, no podía hablar, estaba nerviosa, no quería pensar porque sabía que Edward le leería la mente.

-Que quieres que diga?-le pregunto desesperada a Bella. Edward estaba tan nervioso como ella, jamás pensó que Leah accedería a la invitación y se encontraba feliz de tenerla cerca.

-No la presiones Bella- defendió a Leah.

-Que no la presione? Pues dinos, Leah , quien es el padre de tu encantador hijo?- grito a punto de perder los estribos.

-Ya basta Bella, ella no tiene porqué responderte eso si no quiere!- se enojo Edward. Bella y Edward comenzaron a discutir, y Leah no podía soportar ver como se peleaban por causa suya, tomo coraje y dijo la verdad:

-Es tu niño Edward-. Los tres se quedaron en silencio y Bella se petrifico en su silla. Edward quedo con la mirada perdida, intentando encontrarle alguna explicación lógica a eso.

-No puede ser- susurró.

-Mis sospechas eran ciertas- se indigno Bella. Edward se acerco a Leah y la sacudió suavemente tomándola por los hombros, impaciente:

-Cómo pudiste Leah? Cómo pudiste ocultármelo por tanto tiempo?-. Estaba desesperado y Leah se sentía tremendamente culpable. Comenzó a sollozar mientras le decía lo sucedido:

-Fue poco tiempo después de que me marche de La Push . Me encontraba del otro lado del mundo cuando recibí los resultados. No podía creerlo, ya que yo no podía ser madre por mi condición de loba. Dude en tenerlo, pero… era una criatura inocente y no podría lastimarlo de esa manera, no. Las semanas transcurrieron y me esperaba lo peor, eso es lo que yo creía, pues el embarazo de Bella fue veloz y brutal. Estaba sola y no tenia nadie a quien recurrir. Por suerte encontré a una mujer vampiro que me ayudo durante aquellas terribles semanas. El parto fue brutal, doloroso, pero Angelina me dijo que yo si sobreviviría , solo que estaría dos semanas en cama durante el proceso de recuperación. El niño nació y me quebró todos los huesos, pero a mí no me importaba, yo solo quería que él naciera. Mis huesos se curaron rápidamente y a las tres semanas ya estaba de nuevo en pie. El niño no creció rápidamente como Reneesme , solo el embarazo. Creció normal, como un niño humano. Tiene sangre fría como tu pero no bebe sangre .Tiene tus mismas cualidades , es veloz, inteligente, encantador y… no, no lee la mente pero… controla los objetos con la mente.-. Edward la soltó y no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Bella se acerco a él y le dijo tristemente:

-Es tu viva imagen. Tiene la piel pálida como tú y el cabello negro como su madre, pero sus rasgos, su color de ojos es el mismo que tenias tu cuando eras humano: verdes. Es el niño que yo soñé tener contigo alguna vez-.

-Creo que debería irme… ya he hecho mucho desastre por aquí… solo traje problemas- se lamento Leah.

-No Leah… tú trajiste la verdad, a mi increíble hijo y no tienes porque sentirte mal por eso- le dijo Edward de manera alegre. La abrazo y le susurro que deseaba verla al día siguiente.

-Pensé que te tardarías un poco más- le dijo de manera elegante a Leah mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Típico de vampiros ,siempre son puntuales y odian el retraso- le respondió de manera burlona.

-Me alegra que aun conserves algo de tu vieja vida.

-Mi vida es diferente porque yo opte por eso y no me arrepiento-. Se miraron fijamente , Edward intentaba leer la mente de Leah pero su mente era tan confusa.

-Me cuesta entenderte- se rindió al final.

-Angelina me enseño unos cuantos trucos para despistar a vampiros- sonrió divertida.

-El niño… en verdad, es mi vivo retrato humano- dijo sorprendido Edward.

-Sí, lo es. La primera vez que lo vi era como verte a ti. El niño mas hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra-.

***LES GUSTO? YA SABEN, SI LES GUSTO Y QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE AVISENME A TRAVES DE UN REVIEW O UN MENSAJE ***


End file.
